


Hacked

by writingismylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Random fic, Roommates, Tumblr, cba for more tags it's late, kinda funny, not much to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismylife/pseuds/writingismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' laptop gets hacked by a teenage fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now I know this is really random and stupid idea but I wrote this on a whim really late at night. I haven't proofread it or anything either.  
> Disclaimer: I am no way making any generalisations of or judging the fandom or teenage girls in any way, I just thought this would be a funny what if scenario.  
> I also have no idea how computers get hacked so take it with a hefty heaping of salt.

It's 1 AM and Louis is on his laptop sitting in bed awake. It's only May but the UK weather has taken a wet and humid turn and Louis is coated in what feels like a thin veil of sweat. Having all the windows open apparently doesn't make any difference to the ambient temperature of the flat he shares with his lover Harry and his blankets are haphazardly strewn across the bed. His light flickers occasionally and makes the room feel even more stiflingly hot. 

Louis knows he'd best be asleep in bed by now but it's just too hot. If there's one thing Louis can't cope with, it's the heat. He decided instead to boot up his computer and screw around on the net for a bit.

He hears the familiar windows chime as he logs on and opens up Chrome. His laptop seems to nearly creak under the pressure of opening a program straight after logging on, reminding him he needs to buy a new computer, preferably a mac. After a space of time which felt like minutes but was probably actually only seconds the google homepage finally appears. Louis momentarily debates what he is going to do first before entering 'tumblr.com' into the address bar. The tumblr homepage opens and Louis signs in with his pre saved account details. He sifts through the posts on his dash, likes a couple and reblogs something about gay rights. It's too late (or early) for him to bother reading anything properly anyway. 

Suddenly the window closes. Louis is confused for a second but comes to the conclusion he'd simply leant on alt+F4 (It didn't occur to him that these keys are pretty far apart because, well, tired). He opens up Chrome again and hits the open recent tabs button. Sure enough, tumblr appears before him in all its blogginess glory. Louis likes to wonder how many of his 3 followers realise he's the real Louis Tomlinson of one Direction.

Tumblr disappears as the window is closed again.

Louis is baffled now. Unless he had a miniature spasm precise enough to move the mouse to the precise location of the red X and click on it, how Chrome managed to close itself is a complete mystery (although Louis reminds himself he's never been the most avid morning person). As he sits in a sleep ridden haze glaring cloudily at his hilly desktop background trying to piece everything together with his tiredness clogged mind, Word opens itself and it begins to type a message! Louis is sure he's being delirious and that this is some kind of dream.

"Hey louuuu XXX" the message reads. Louis confusedly types a reply onto the next line.   
"Um hi yes that is my name"   
"ASDFGHJKL ITS ACTUSLLY YOU OMFG I CANT EVEN ARRGHHHH" the reply comes on the next line. Louis is very confused, there's either a ghost typing next to him or he's having a conversation with a word document.   
"Can I ask what the fuck is going on" he types.   
"I HACKED UR COMPUTER THRU TWEETCAM LOLOLOLOL"   
Louis has no freaking idea how that's possible since the last time he did a cam was with Harry last Friday. He's surprised this word document knows who.. Oh. It suddenly occurs to him that a fan has managed to hack into his computer. Slightly worrying. He quickly saves the word document before disconnecting the wifi. 

"Harry come here!" Louis shouts.  
"Mmfmdmmmzzzzzz" is the reply that comes. Oh yeah it's 1 AM, Louis remembers.   
"Harry wake up!" Louis says as he gently shakes Harry on the adjacent bed to his to wake him up.  
"Mmwhatisithmm" Harry mumbles as he is roused, curls sticking to his forehead and emerald eyes glinting in the light.   
"M' computers been hacked Harry" Louis States, slightly panicked.  
"Ugh show me?" Harry half asks and Louis opens up the word document.   
"Oh so you haaaave.. By a fan toooo.." Harry says drowsily. He perks up slightly. "You are aware they can hack your webcam and see you, right?  
"Oh shit" Louis curses and covers the webcam with his thumb before remembering he's turned the wifi off. With Harry watching over his shoulder drearily as he sits up slightly in bed, broad chest poking out from the thin blankets, Louis is googling 'how to stop computer hackers'. The first thing that pops up is an article by an online magazine.

The title is 'EXCLUSIVE: Louis Tomlinson has his laptop hacked; here's what we found in pictures!'

Louis feels himself burn with rage. How fast are the media nowadays??? He can only hope Management will say the images are false before they go viral. He supposes these are the consequences of being hacked by fan. It just had to be a fan, didn't it. 

He continues scrolling down the search results, seeing a couple of bullshit 'everything gives you cancer' Daily Mail articles. Eventually, sick of the Internet for the night, he shuts the lid to his laptop and climbs back into his bed next to Harry's.

"Love you sweetie", Louis says.  
"Love you too."Harry replies. 

There's peaceful silence for a minute or so as they listen to the therapeutic sounds of each other's breathing before Harry speaks up in a gravelly voice.

"Serious question though, Louis, why was 'hardcore pussy boy porn' in your recent searches?"

Louis can't help but burst out sniggering embarrassed while Harry chuckles as well.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you, Louis. But I still love you anyway."

Little did they know as they drifted off into sleep that the images of what had been found on Louis's hacked computer included that and much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahaha I'm so evil. Kudos comment etc. there won't be a sequel unless someone comes up with a great idea because I've lost inspiration and im lazy.


End file.
